The present invention relates to a strainer attached to the end of a flexible liquid sucking tube of a liquid sucking device such as a pump.
In the liquid sucking device, particularly in the device for sucking fuel or lubrication oil from a tank in a small-sized machine driven by internal combustion engine, a strainer is attached to the end of the sucking tube connected to the liquid sucking device, in order to prevent dusts or other foreign matters from being sucked together with the fuel or lubrication oil. The liquid sucking tube is usually flexible so that it may flex freely to keep the strainer in the best posture for sucking, regardless of the change in the posture of the machine mounting the engine.
Hitherto, the strainers of the kind described are made to have generally cylindrical forms which are quite impractical from the view points of treatment and design of the strainer element. In addition, the conventional cylidrical strainers require a large number of steps of production process and a high cost of production and, hence, are quite uneconomical although they are small in size.